The Victim and the Queen
by GoldenWhiteRose
Summary: A parallel of Bram Stoker's Dracula with Alice cast as Lucy and Lukrasta as Dracula himself. Alice is subject to temptation and seduction and is left torn between her heart and her head. Adult detail,
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so a new venture for you all and, be warned, it is a Lukrasta/Alice fic... kinda :P There will be adult detail! Also this will probably replace "The Untold Stories: Of Betrayal and Deceit" **

Attempting the Grimoire with Grimalkin, in a house so laced with the dark it was tangible, stirred something deep within me, like a palpable darkness rising in my heart. It excited me and scared me at the same time- being pushed to the very limit, further than I'd ever been before and the excitememt left a strange tang in my mouth.

"Are you ready?" Grimalkin asked from without the pentacle, her voice low with apprehension.

"Yes." I whispered and my trembling white wrists reached forward to grasp the doomdryte. I was almost aroused by the foreign sensation as the tips of my slender fingers brushed the old leather. It was a dark vermilion colour and the leather was worn smooth- the strange combination of the rough and the smooth reminded me of touching a young man's cheek.

I became aware then that the air around me had become so thick it was difficult to breathe, and the world had closed to my eyes and ears; I could see and hear nothing.

I felt a compulsion inside my very soul, pulling me towards some sweet music I couldn't hear: I was being summoned by Pan.

I knew what he wanted from me; I couldn't hear and I couldn't see but I knew what he wanted. I was floating naked through the darkness and I could feel kneading over my lower stomach and the start of sharp pains in two spots above my loins. I could feel growing heat in my loins and a slow secretion of fluids.

I was brought back into consciousness like emerging from a body of water. There was pressure in my ears and forcing my eyes closed as I was transferred from naked warmth to a cool room, dressed and poised to complete the ritual.

Although my consciousness had been somewhere deep within me my body had continued in reality without hinderance. My hand was slowly lifting the leather cover of the Doomdryte, revealing the thick, black lettering within.

My lips parted with a soft sound as they peeled away from each other. I took a deep breath and prepared to begin the incantation.

"Draco-"

"Alice." I had spoken but one word before I was disturbed by a man's voice. I knew the dangers of stopping the incantation but I was overcome by the compulsion to turn around and greet this mysterious stranger.

He held out his hand for me and I didn't need to think; I wanted to go with him. He would protect me. He would keep me safe.

Grimalkin lay unconscious on the floor, breathing deeply as though asleep. I stepped over her unconcious body and placed my small, trembling hand in his large, warm paw. His fingers folded around me and he led me out of the cottage.

We walked and seemed to be taking fifty miles in each stride. I saw the countryside passing us by, a different landscape before I could even focus on the previous one.

He led me to a large stone fortress, the warmth of his hand inspiring a warmth in my loins. I made no attempt to resist when he started to lead me up the stone steps; I was confident that, up there, we could be alone together, safe in his secret fortress. Without fear of disruptions.


	2. Chapter 2

Just a little adult detail now... and thank you for sticking out the first intro chappie! :D x

As we got halfway up the stone steps he swept me up and into his arms, smirking down at me as a giddy giggle escaped my lips. I had a growing need that was not limited just to my flower. My skin longed for his touch: my calves, my elbows, my back and I fought the urge to reveal my growing arousal.

We got to the top step and crossed the balcony, the door to the chamber swinging open to greet us. In the centre of the room stood a huge double bed, fit for a king, with rich covers and plump pillows. It was set amongst huge oak pillars with a rich cloth-of-gold canopy and the room was lit by the gentle light of dozens of candles. Blood-red rose petals were scattered on the floor and across the bed.

"You needn't fear, for as long as I watch over you, none will harm you. I've been sure to see to your every comfort myself- if you find anything lacking, you must tell me."

He left me then, exiting through another door, and shortly afterwards four women entered. Upon the arrival of four strange women my arousal all but faded but there remained a faint warmth as two more entered, wheeling in a large pewter bath. Begging permission for their every act, the women undressed me, their eyes averted, and helped me into the bath.

They began to wash my hair and body as my skin was scraped and soaped while my hair was washed through with bath milk to make it soft. One woman each tended to scraping the callouses off my feet and trimming the nails of my hands and feet. When I was dry the women laid me out on the bed, stripping back the exquisite covers, and began to massage me with sensual oils.

When they had finished they wrapped me in a gold silk robe which wrapped around me once, the oil causing it to cling to my body, and it was tied at the waist with a gold sash. My hair was almost dry and had acquired a wavy bounce. They then sat me down and dainty trays of various delicasies were presented to me along with a selection of wine, ale and plumb brandy. Although I ate nothing I was begged to eat until I was full and to tell them if I required anything more; meanwhile while a tailor came in to take my measurements.

The women dressed me in a short white silk shift consisting mostly of lace. The garment was cut away across my breasts, shoulders, back and thighs so that it revealed more of my body than it covered. Finally, they all left me alone.

I was left alone in the warm, musky room feeling a little dazed. My head felt thick, like I was emerging from a dream and my thoughts were all muddled. I begun to realise what had happened to me; how I'd been all but kidnapped by this strange man I was so inexplicably drawn to, yet felt nothing for.

I knew I was aroused by this man and yet, with every minute, was becoming more repulsed by him.

All logical thought, however, was greatly inhibited by my powerful arousal and my thoughts kept straying, momentarily, to this stranger,but inevitably back to Tom. Sitting down on the bed I began to consider the possibility of relieving myself quickly so as to clear my head and help me to escape.

I lay back and thought of Tom, one hand easing my skirt up while the other followed it up my other thigh. I moaned and spread my legs.

"Wider." Came the command and I bolted up in shock. There,in the doorway stood the mysterious stranger whom I had first desired then abhorred as the evening wore on. He looked ready for bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for your support beloved readers! You keep the magic happening! Thank you to all new subscribers and supporters and thank you to my old friends WinnifredArtemis and kittygirl320 :) This gets a little more adult with multiple partners x**

I scrambled to my feet but he strode across the room and pushed me so I was lying on my back once again.

"You have no cause to fear me, Alice. I won't touch you, not tonight; lie back and relax." His voice was soothing but I found no calm in it.

The door opened again and I sat up to see who had entered. Four men, naked except for a loincloth each, were approaching the bed with a look of sheer adoration on their faces. One was pale blonde with eyes of ice blue; another had thick golden curls and large green eyes and these were my favourites. There was also a fiery redhead with eyes so dark they looked black and a dark haired boy with eyes of the most piercing blue.

They each draped themselves over my bed- I leaped away.

"Please, my Queen" the golden-haired man whined.

"Alice," the first man said "I'd like you to meet your new servants: Oliver- the blonde- Gabriel- the golden haired-Darius- the redhead- and Robert- the dark one. You needn't fear them either, they're here to serve you and pleasure you whenever you should require but none of them shall be allowed to put a child inside you, do you understand?"

I nodded, the confusion and uncertainty making me weak enough for the men to pull me back onto the bed. They began fawning over me, kissing and carressing my face and arms as the other man continued to speak.

"I shall always be your king but let these men serve you, Alice. Let Oliver, Gabriel, Darius and Robert show Lukrasta what you like." So saying, he drew up a chair and poured himself a generous glass of red wine. He signalled to the men to continue and all at once their onslaught intensified. I tried to break free but all five men laughed, the four on the bed holding me down and ripping off my negligee and I couldn't say I minded.

"You've a pretty cunt, Alice." the man I now knew as Lukrasta purred. "a pretty wet cunt. But no one touch it until I give the word- I want to see her desperate."

Oliver began kissing and sucking the skin of my neck and ears while Gabriel kneaded my breasts and circled my nipples. Darius tickled my inner thighs and Robert squeezed my arse. I lost the motivation to even try and escape.

I loved Tom, of course I did, but he wasn't my first and in Pendle nobody would've minded- it wasn't like he'd even given me a commitment. Given him everything and he hadn't even asked me on a date so, really, who cared? That's what I told myself as I lay there, moaning and trembling with Oliver's tongue down my throat and Gabriel's tongue more pleasurably engaged. It had been so painfully long since I'd experienced these sensations and they'd never felt so good.

And all the while Lukrasta sat there sipping and staring, an apathetic expression on his face and it was impossible to tell if he was enjoying himself or not. Not that I really cared- I was far too busy imagining it was Tom inside me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for all your continued support! Especially WinnifredArtemis and kittygirl320 :D and, of course, my guest review! **

I was confused when I awoke. I was naked in a warm. luxurious bed draped across a man's muscular chest. Suddenly memories of the previous night came flooding back and I was crippled with shame. How could I have betrayed Tom? Everyone was right all along, I wasn't good enough for him.

"Hello, Alice." I heard the man's amused mumble- the man I now knew as Lukrasta.

I climbed off his chest and out of his bed, disgusted with myself. He didn't so much as lift his head from his pillow but when he saw me cover myself he roared with laughter.

"You're a sweet little thing, Alice." he chuckled as his amusement slowly subsided. "My sweet little Alice."

"I'm not your anything!" I snapped, pulling my dress back on haphazardly. Not the beautiful silk one that had been left out for me but the old black one I had left pooled on the floor.

"Oh, Alice." he sighed, sitting up in bed. "what exactly do you think happened last night? Do you think I touched you?" he asked with mock concern.

"I know you didn't- I remember everything. I remember how you sat there watching-"

"While you humped the bed and pleasured yourself, yes. I could hardly not watch with you lying right next to me." He replied with a small sadistic smirk.

"And the four men?" I snapped.

"Oh, is that what you were dreaming about? I must admit, Alice, when I had my servants slip knotgrass in your supper I had no idea it would be so effective." he added chuckling. "So, you had dreams of four men, did you? Filthy little girl! Did you have them all at the same time?"

"Knotgrass?" I whispered, anxious and baffled. He got up of the bed and strolled over to me, looping his arms around my stomach, my back against his chest.

"Well I had to find some way to keep you here, didn't I?" he asked, clearly amused by my distress. And what better incentive for you to stay than being treated like a woman? Did Tom treat you right, Alice? Did he treat you like a woman?" he whispered close to my ear. "I know he didn't, I know how he kept your bed cold at night- how he left you wanting. Is that someone who treats you right, Alice? Someone who can't even satisfy your most basic physical needs? I could... if you wanted me to. If you asked me to. That's what last night was all about, Alice. I pleasured you without even touching you, I can give you everything you've ever wanted. Just stay with me a little while and I'll show you a world you never even knew existed."

Just as I was beginning to be tempted by his offer he drew away. I reached out to him and took his hand in mine, wanting to grab him and his offer before it could be withdrawn. He smiled and folded his fingers over mine, kissing my knuckles.

"Take that old rag off, Alice, you have better clothes than that now." he handed my the golden robe from yesterday. I took it, put it on, and climbed back into bed with him. He rang the small bell on the bedside table and summoned servants to bring us breakfast.

That morning I feasted on creamed eggs, pancakes and intelligent conversation. We didn't mention the past- which Tom was always so fixated on- but focused on the future. He told me about the castle he was beginning to build and I advised him on the gardens- we laughed and talked about the botanical beauty he was sure I could create with his financing. And for those hours, curled up in bed with a full stomach, fully understood and encouraged, I was truly happy. Perhaps happier than I'd ever been.


End file.
